Until the very end
by jruthy96
Summary: "Yeah but we had fun, didn't we?" Hogwarts holds the most beautiful memories.
1. Chapter 1

A girl burst into the silent, frosty compartment breathless.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit in here? Some horrid boy is chasing me with a spider," She shuddered, her blonde hair flying all around. "I hate spiders."

A ginger girl who was peering over the top of a book nodded and smiled faintly. The other girl sighed in relief and sat next to a pale blonde boy. She smiled round at all of them. A black haired boy, chewing his lip nervously leant forward slightly.

"Did he have brown hair?" He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yep," replied the girl.

"And brown eyes? Quite tall?"

"Yep..." The blonde girl's eyebrows knitted together whereas the ginger girl rolled her eyes. The black haired boy leaned back into his seat.

"That's my brother. Sorry about him." He sounded exquisitely embarrassed. The blonde girl's smiled slipped for a moment before she preserved on, oblivious to the awkward settling silence.

"Oh. Well I'm Poppy Copper. It's nice to meet you."

A silence pooled over in the compartment as the ginger girl and the black haired boy hesitated not wanting to give their names. The ginger girl sighed.

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"I'm Albus Potter. Call me Al."

"Great." Poppy turned to the blonde boy next to her. If she hadn't, if she had copied Rose and Al and studiously ignored him then they would have all gone their separate ways. But she did. "What's your name?"

The blonde boy started. He seemed have expected the silent treatment. "Oh...err...Scorpius...Malfoy. Call me Scorp." He sounded ashamed of his own name and Poppy smiled kindly at him thinking he was just nervous about starting school. She beamed at them all, proud of her new friends. Her smile faltered as she noticed their reactions to her lack of reaction to their names.

"Is something wrong?" Poppy looked down at her new robes thinking something was on there.

"I don't mean this badly...honestly we don't care either way...but are you muggle born?" Al asked tentatively.

"What? Oh yeah. Is it really obvious?" An expression of anxious panic crossed over Poppy's face. "The professor who came to see me said it wouldn't be obvious and I did read some stuff, I just thought...I knew I should've read some more,"

Al felt awful at seeing the unusually kind girl worry so much but he didn't know what to say that would help. He turned to Rose who looked equally helpless.

"No, what Albus meant was that he didn't recognise your surname. Most wizard families know each other and we didn't know you." Scorp spoke quietly from the corner.

Al latched onto this reason. "Yeah! Anyway being a muggle born doesn't mean you're bad at magic."

"My mum is a muggle born and she was the cleverest in her year." Rose added knowledgably.

"Nowadays no one cares about blood status." Scorp smiled shyly at Poppy who smiled back.

"Really?" Rose challenged loudly. Scorp turned calmly towards her.

"I've never had a problem with blood status so I assume you're talking about my father. And yes, he's changed."

Rose flushed and Al glared pointedly at her.

"So...do you like quidditch?" If Al had not bothered to ask that question in an attempt to apologise their lives would be incredibly different. But he did.

As the boys launched enthusiastically into their conversation, Rose hid behind her book again and Poppy watched wide eyed as the magical world came to life around her.

"So we have to go on the boats?"

"Yes but don't worry statistically you're more likely to get struck by lightning twice than fall out." Rose said reassuringly. Over the journey Poppy had got used to Rose's habit of relaying information she had read and decided she liked her a lot. "Anyway Hagrid will make sure you're safe." She added confidently.

The girls had exited the train together and had managed to lose the boys on the packed platform. Poppy gazed at the vast numbers of trunks, owls, cats, broomsticks, robes and wands that twirled around her.

"You know, it's nice being muggle born."

"Why?"

"Well this all looks ten times as amazing to me."

Rose laughed and then grabbed her arm as a burly sixth year nearly separated them. She yanked her over to a huge man that grinned toothily down at Rose.

"Yeh look jus' like yer mum, yeh do. 'Cept yer hair of course. Where's yer cousin?"

"I don't know...He better be here soon though." Roe sounded anxious. "Oh Hagrid this is Poppy. She's my friend."

Poppy beamed at the word.

"I'm quite worried about what house I'm going to be in."

They girls were crossing the black lake and Rose spoke so quietly that Poppy almost didn't hear her.

"It doesn't matter though, does it?"

"It does to my dad." Rose looked down at her shoes. "Let's just hope I'm not in Slytherin."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Poppy asked seriously.

"All bad wizards come from there," Rose answered shrugging her shoulders. They both paused to gaze in awe at the huge castle that emerged from the darkness.

"But I bet not all Slytherins are bad wizards." Poppy said softly.

"Great song, eh?" Al murmured to Scorp after the hat had sung. Scorp chuckled nervously. Both boys were suddenly feeling the pressure as they stepped into the beautiful great hall under the scrutiny of everyone. Why, they both wondered, did they have to look so much like their fathers?

"You know what would be funny? If you got into Slytherin and I got into Gryffindor." Scorp whispered back as the A's started to get sorted.

"It would be nice to stand out."

"What, you don't already?" said Scorp but not unkindly.

Albus Potter decided he liked Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat happily munching toast at her house table, Ravenclaw. She _liked_ second year. It was nearing the end of November and Rose was glad she hadn't spent the last few months getting lost, getting homesick and worrying about schoolwork like she had last year. Well of course she still worried about schoolwork but that was just Rose.

"Hi. Is that your third piece of toast?" With a flash of blonde hair and a Hufflepuff scarf Poppy had paced herself opposite Rose. Rose stared at the electric blue strand of hair that was curling through Poppy's braided hair.

"I like toast. What happened to your hair?"  
>"James Sirius Potter, that's what happened." Poppy said darkly. "Anyway earlier I was in the library and..."<p>

"Tell us something we don't know," said a voice from behind them.

"Scorp, just because your ego doesn't allow you to show some intelligence, doesn't mean the rest of us can't." Rose retorted without even looking at Scorpius clad in his Gryffindor scarf. He sat down on the other side of Poppy.

"But you admit I'm intelligent." Scorp grinned infuriatingly.

"Mmmh such a shame you can't manage to beat me in any tests though." Rose said smugly.

"Rose? Scorp? Can I carry on my story now?" Poppy popped up between.

"Are they arguing _again_?"

"Oh Al, you'll listen to me!" Poppy cried happily at the sight of her black haired friend as Rose and Scorp carried on bickering.

"Sure, come to the Slytherin table though, Therkins has my quill."

They walked away unnoticed by their other friends to Al's house table.

"So I was in the library and dad sent a letter and," Poppy paused dramatically. "He said he might get me a kitten for Christmas and at that moment I found the perfect name for it...Cleo!"

"Really?"

"Well no but he kept leaving all these clues and stuff, I just know it."

Al sighed. Poppy had had a burning desire for a kitten since the second week of first year when his brother had threatened to keep mice to scare her and since then she had convinced herself every birthday and Christmas that her dad would buy her one. He steered away from the topic.

"Why is your hair blue?"

"Your brother thought it would be funny to try a spell he found on me." Poppy sniffed angrily.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," She said with dignity. "Are you and Scorp going to play quidditch today?"

"We're not playing, it's_ training_ and yeah." Al corrected.

"You know Wood might actually kill you for mixing up the pitch bookings again."

Al shrugged. "It's more fun playing quidditch with Scorp. People think Slytherins are sneaky but you should see Gryffindors play."

"I do. You two force me and Rose to come and watch." Poppy sighed sadly. "Last time it rained and Rose moaned on and on about how annoying Scorpius is."

"When they get married, we'll be the ones laughing."

Rose and Scorp however had no interest in marriage. Not yet anyway.

"Merlin, you are just so full of yourself aren't you ferret?"

"Oh low blow Weasley, low blow."

Rose grinned and Scorp grinned back.

"Hey are you coming over at Christmas?" Rose asked suddenly. Scorp large smile grew smaller as he thought about the Christmas holidays. "You don't have to." Rose added hastily.

"I would love to. I need to talk to my dad though."

"Yeah sure. That's fine." Rose said gently.

They sat in happy silence as they finished their breakfasts.

Scorp and Poppy crunched their way through the frost to herbology and Rose and Al headed off to their class.

"Did I tell you I might get a cat for Christmas?"

Scorp grunted unwilling, like Al, to put Poppy's hopes up.

"Scorp?"

"Yep."

"If you want...your welcome to come to mine at Christmas." Poppy pulled on some woollen mittens.

"Oh. That would be great; Rose actually invited me round hers,"

"I know and I'll probably be there as well...it's just you've been down and you're always a bit sad before term ends so I just..."

"Thanks." He paused wanting Poppy to understand. "It's not that I don't like my home, I do. I guess I have to act differently when I'm there. Plus my granddad might be there." Scorp pulled a face and Poppy giggled.

"We're so lucky, aren't we? I was reading about the war yesterday," This statement did not surprise Scorpius. Poppy read even more than Rose, possibly to make up for her initial ignorance on their first train ride together. "And if I had been alive then I would in serious trouble."

"And I would be a death eater."

"Nah you're too much of a softie to kill people."

Scorp's booming laugh echoed across the icy grounds, beautifully different from the sneering jeer that his father would have given.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get that cat off my essay!" Rose's clear voice rang through the library as she tossed her now auburn curls. Third year Christmas had brought the long awaited arrival of Cleo, Poppy's tortoise shell, white booted kitten.

"She's only a kitten, leave her alone." Poppy scooped up Cleo and cradled her in her arms. Cleo was the world's most spoilt kitten.

"Yes but if she comes near my essay again..." Cleo hissed at Rose's unfinished sentence and Rose narrowed her eyes at her.

"What's Cleo done now?" Two boys, considerably taller than last year, emerged from behind a book case. They were in quidditch robes of different colours but their faces were splattered the same. Mud. Al leant over Rose to stroke Cleo who purred happily.

"Urgh Al, you stink!"

"Thanks dear cousin."

"Quite alright," Said Rose returning to her essay. "I don't know why they let you play in February, you all end up disgustingly dirty."

Scorp flopped into an empty seat just as a startlingly red headed girl hurtled towards them.

"Poppy!" Dom paused for breath leaning on Scorp's shoulder. "James...and Fred...planning to use...the dungbombs...and then to steal your charms essay."

"Why?" Poppy cried outraged.

"You refused to do his homework."Scorp said in a bored voice.

"And then you hexed him." Pointed out Al.

"He asked for it!"

"Did he? I mean did he actually ask for it?" Scorp sounded genuinely curious but Rose quelled him with a look.

"Wait... Dom, is he going to set off a dung bomb in here? In the library?" Rose sounded incredulous and she gasped as Dom nodded. "I'm telling Molly."

"No! You can't, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone!" Dom seemed on the verge of tears at Rose's announcement.

"Did you take an unbreakable vow?" Al put in diplomatically. It was his brother they were talking about after all. He was ignored.

"Molly's a _prefect._ She can give them detention." Rose added soothingly to Dom.

"Rosie, do you think they really care about detention? Oh if only Vic was here, she scares them." Dom moaned.

"Lily!" Poppy snapped her fingers.

"Where?" Scorp said stupidly. Rose threw him a look.

"James does anything Lily says!" Poppy carried on.

"Genius!" Rose beamed at her. "Then the library won't be attacked." Rose said happily.

"And my essay will be saved." Poppy added pointedly.

"Of course." Rose countered smoothly and Poppy humphed.

"Yeah but where's Lily?" Al asked to general astonishment. Where was Lily?

As a hubbub of bickering broke out about who was going to find Lily, Poppy turned back to her essay. Her essay that had disappeared.

"Al," Poppy asked, her voice shaking. "You don't have the invisibility cloak, do you?"

"No, James has it at the moment." He answered absently turning back to the argument.

"JAMES POTTER, GIVE ME BACK MY ESSAY!"

"Your face when you thought the library was going to be attacked!" Snickered Scorp a couple of hours later. Poppy had proceeded to hit Dom various times with quite a hefty book before setting off to track down her essay. She had still not returned and even Al had decided to see where she had got to.

"You knew?"

"'course! It was quite cleverly thought out really."

"No it wasn't. I can't believe we got kicked out the library." And indeed they had as the hawked faced librarian only just dodged a flying book Poppy threw at Dom. "Oh poor Poppy," Rose said woefully.

"I'm sure she'll live, there are more important things in life than books and essays," Scorp said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know," Rose sighed heavily as though it cost her to admit it. "My mum always tells me, "friendship and bravery" and all that,"

"But speaking of books and essays..." Scorp said casually.

"I am not checking through that potions essay because I know for a fact you haven't done all of it so I will finish it off. And I am _not_ your house elf, Scorpius Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"I just don't understand." Al said blankly. Fourth year summer had brought sunshine and Rose, Al, Scorp and Poppy were sitting under the tree by the lake. Cleo was pawing the ground around occasionally swatting at flies or funny shaped plants. "You hate each other."

"We don't hate each other." Poppy maintained.

"The private quidditch sessions certainly helped." Rose smirked. Poppy aimed a kick at her.

"I wanted to play keeper and he just helped me. It's just a dance, not like we're getting married Al."

"How did it happen?" Al was still confused.

"Well you know he's been helping me to play keeper so I can play in the team," Rose smirked at this but Poppy ignored her. "And we just kept talking and stuff and then the announcement of the ball came up and...He asked...me and...I said...err yes." Poppy was blushing almost as red as the famous Weasley blush.

"Correction he had her ask her like twenty times because she thought it was a joke." Rose said chuckling.

A terrible thought came to Al. "You haven't snogged him, have you?" He looked quite ill at this idea. Poppy's features completely vanished under her tomato coloured face and she shook her head violently.

"He's my _brother_." Al moaned.

"Al, we know he's your brother," Scorp said who had been unbelievably quiet in the conversation. Truth was Scorp knew James had wanted to ask Poppy for ages and now he had. He glanced over at Rose; her ginger hair spread out on the bright green grass and gulped. Why was she going with Thomas? Not that he cared anyway...

"Look Al if it's that much of a problem I can go with someone else, it's just I like James and I think he likes me," Scorp snorted quietly and Rose looked at him quizzically.

"And you have to admit James is much nicer when he's around her." Added Rose. "Though if he cheats on you, he'll have the entire family out to kill him."

"Thanks Rosie." Poppy said without even looking at her. Her eyes were trained on Al. He was her best friend and she desperately wanted him to be ok with this. Al looked at her, her kind, brown eyes sparkling and her blonde hair which she had grown long was glowing gold in the sunlight. She looked so happy. He sighed in resignation. It was going to happen someday.

"Fine."

And on the one syllable Poppy grinned and lay back down on the grass giggling. Cleo climbed onto her stomach and even Al ended up in hysterics as Cleo was bounced up and down as Poppy laughed and laughed in the late afternoon sunshine.

Poppy and Al soon went inside to find Cleo some food. She still was the most pampered pet. Scorp's heart hammered at being alone with Rose, a prospect that a year ago would have been boringly mundane. Rose stretched lazily and sat up.

"Why did you snort?"

"What? Oh, it's just James seriously likes her and has done for a while," Scorp paused. "Not that he always realised."

"That's good. I always thought they would get together." Rose smiled and Scorp couldn't help but grin back. Ask her, he thought. C'mon you're in Gryffindor for a reason, just open your big fat mouth and ask her to go to the ball with you instead of that other idiot. Scorp blinked. Why did he want to ask her? Rose yawned.

"I'm going to head inside. You coming?"

"I...just...it..." Rose raised an eyebrow at Scorp's stuttering. "No, I need to find Finnegan. About quidditch."

"Ok. See you at dinner? It's at Hufflepuff table tonight." Their split of houses had led to a rota of what table they sat at. Scorp nodded and Rose walked back up to the castle. Idiot, thought Scorp as he watched her slim figure disappear from view.

For a split second Rose thought he was going to ask her. Ask her to go to the ball with him. She had felt so stupid just standing there. If she was anything like her parents she would have just asked him outright weeks ago instead of saying yes to Sean. Sean is nice but she doesn't know what to say to him. Sometimes when she and Scorp are arguing, as they do often, she sees Poppy's smirk and she knows that she knows. Sometimes in class she thinks she can feel him staring at her or even worse she finds himself staring at _him_.

No matter how frustrated she gets with him, he with his blonde hair and pale face, wide smirk and laughing eyes, is undoubtedly her best friend. And she'll be damned if she lets herself fancy her best friend.

Next year, Scorp told himself firmly not even knowing what he wanted, next year.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scorpo!" Al's cry greeted him as he stood on the doorstep of the Potter household. They were due to head back to school for their fifth year soon and the summer weather had broken yesterday meaning it was raining. "Merlin, I'm glad to see you!"

"It's been that bad?"

"Yes. Dom, Roxie, Rose _and _Lucy have been over everyday meaning it's been six girls versus me." Scorp laughed at his friends dramatics. They crossed the threshold into the brightly lit hall and then through to the kitchen. Scorp loved this kitchen, it was big but filled with so much stuff and the large table surrounded by numerous chairs were almost always filled with someone.

"You've had James?"

"Yeah but him and Poppy are so...icky."

"Sorry how old are you?" A blue haired boy had risen from one of the chairs and tagged Al on the back of his head. "Hey Scorp. Good to see you."

"OW! Get off Teddy." Both Teddy and Scorpius ignored Al's outcry.

"Hi Teddy, how's the St Mungo's training going?"

"Pretty good, tiring but that's to be expected..."

A tall black haired man entered the kitchen seemed momentarily surprised to see so many people in it before smiling.

"Hello Scorpius, you made it then. Welcome back to the madhouse!" As he said a loud series of bangs issued from upstairs. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, STOP THAT OR I WILL SET YOUR MOTHER ON YOU." The banging stopped abruptly.

"Hey Mr Potter. Hey Mrs Potter." Scorp said politely as a ginger haired woman had entered the kitchen behind Harry. Harry started at the sight of his wife before a soppy smile slide over his face.

"Call me Ginny, Scorpius; it's nice to see you. The girls are in Lily's room but I wouldn't go too near James's room. Fred is currently over" Ginny said smiling kindly. "Now what has James done that requires my assistance?"

Scorp heard Teddy laughing as Harry tried reassured Ginny nothing was wrong and he had dealt with it. Al dragged him upstairs.

"Be warned. Rose has missed you." Al warned as they marched up the stairs towards the door that Lily and Teddy had painted mustard yellow many summers ago. Scorp laughed nervously as Al pushed the door gently open. Scorp barely saw the brightly coloured room that was filled with three ginger haired girls, two blondes and one dark haired girl before the wildest, auburn curls embraced him squeezing the breath out of him.

"Rose...can't...breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry." Rose pulled back, her face flushed. Poppy rolled her eyes, disengaged herself from where she was plaiting Lily's hair before giving Scorpius a hug as well.

"We missed you." Poppy said reproachfully as if it was his fault his parents took him to Outer Mongolia. Which was surprisingly fun.

"Hey the ferrets finally got a tan." Dom called from her beanbag that she shared with Lucy.

"Coming from Albino Child."

Dom nodded in respect of his insult before grinning. "You missed the best quidditch match where we smashed Al."

"You did not." Al protested but he went unheard as all the girls confirmed Dom's comment.

"We can replay it after dinner if you want?" Lily offered slyly and the other girls grinned.

"It's on! Shotgun James and Fred on my team." Bellowed Roxie loudly.

"Poppy and James can't be on the same team this time." Pouted Albus.

"Why?" Asked Poppy innocently.

"You cheat!"

"Just because you lost." Offered Rose loftily wrapping an arm around Scorpius and looking up at him. "Be on my team?"

Scorp's heart leapt and he nodded dumbly.

"We'll get dad to sort out the teams after dinner...which is now!" Lily said as she listened to her mother yelling at James and Fred.

As numerous children raced outside to fight for the best seats nearest the prime dishes filled with food Rose, Al, Scorp and Poppy hung back.

"We really did miss you, Scorp. How was Mongolia?" Poppy asked.

"Really amazing actually. Me and dad had this great talk. He admitted that he likes you guys." Scorp said smiling.

"Who wouldn't love the son of the boy who lived?" Al joked.

"Umm Voldemort?" Suggested Poppy seriously.

"Rhetorical question." Al informed her and Rose giggled.

"So Poppy...How's James?" Al became suddenly interested in the garden hedge at Scorp's question and Poppy actually blushed.

"Horrifically cute." Answered Rose for her, smirking. Poppy stuck her tongue out at her. "Mature Pops, real mature."

"Well she is going out with my brother..."

"Excuse me?" James had somehow escaped his mother's tirade and was currently hugging Poppy around the middle who turned to kiss his cheek sweetly. Al mimed throwing up and Scorp laughed.

"Just discussing your maturity levels, dear brother," Al said sarcastically as James held Poppy's hand.

"Love to join in that discussion but gotta go and get the best seat by the food, see ya guys!" And he ran off pulling Poppy with him who was laughing, her hair fluttering in the breeze.

"And that is what I have had to live with."

"I take it she forgave him then..."

"Well the first half of the holidays was tense but after she shouted and, I believe, he cried and all was fine."

"Wow Al, someone didn't get any hugs as a child."

But Rose was not listening to Scorp and Al's bickering. She was gazing at James and Poppy's linked figures wondering whether she would ever be able to hold Scorp's hand like that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sixth year is brilliant." Rose said firmly and Scorpius agreed. They were walking back from their classes on their first day. Although Rose said this about every year, Scorp was in total agreement for once. Most of his lessons were with Rose and that filled him with warmth that defied the sleet outside. "I mean, frees all the time, lessons that aren't pointless..."

"We'll have to work in the frees though." Scorp added fairly.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper."

"Party Pooper?" Scorp asked incredulously.

"Yes, party pooper." Rose confirmed. Scorp scoffed slightly and Rose looked up at him. He had definitely grown and now towered over both her and Poppy. "What? Is my vocabulary too diverse for you, Malfoy?"

"Not at all, Weasley," He copied her use of surnames. "I just expected a more sophisticated insult from the girl who received both prefect badge and 11 O's on her OWLs."

"Never be deceived by appearances." Rose answered whilst keeping a remarkably good straight face. "I mean take Poppy for example, seemingly sensible girl who choose to go out with my cousin!"

Rose deliberately caught James Potter's eye as she said it and he sauntered over completely unaware of the admiring glances that girls threw him.

"What's up Rosie Posie? Scorpo." James nodded to Scorp who grinned back. He liked James Potter, who was very often big headed but his heart was in the right place. Plus he took good care of his best friend and made her extremely happy.

"Just debating our friend's choice of boyfriend," Rose commented smirking.

"When are you going to stop with this?" James asked exasperatedly.

"Never."

James rolled his eyes before turning to Scorp. "Are you trying out for the team? We need to beat Al this year or I might kill myself."

"Yeah good luck brother!" Al's voice called loftily from behind Rose.

"Yeah, of course." Scorp answered disregarding Al's input.

"We also need to beat Poppy but I'm not that worried about that."

"OI!" A loud exclamation carried across the corridor. "I heard that, you git." Poppy had pushed through the flow of students to reach the others.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had said anything? Anyway McGonagall wanted to see me so I've got to run. Cousins, friend, girlfriend." James raised a hand in salute.

"You know you're a complete an utter idiot?" Poppy asked him.

"That's a good thing, right?" James gave her a quick kiss before running off. "I LOVE YOU POPPY COPPER." He bellowed as he ran down the corridor. Poppy grimaced but didn't look displeased. Al covered his face in his hands. Rose cackled at Al's embarrassment.

"Shut up Rose, you're lucky. You're brother is normal."

"Hugo? Normal, you have got to be kidding me! Anyway I'm hitting the library." She made it sound as if it was the most exciting place ever. Al groaned.

"It's the first day back!" He called after her retreating figure. Scorp watched her go. "You know mate, you could just tell her you like her?"

"How? It's Rose, she's been my best friend for years."

"So you do like Rose?" Al smirked and walked off.

"Al, Al! AL COME BACK HERE." He got many odd stares as he chased after Al. He caught up, panting. "Don't you dare tell her, ok?"

"Oh I wouldn't. I'm waiting for you to tell her. Much more amusing."

"You are such a Slytherin."

"Wow never heard that one before." Al retorted sarcastically. "Though I prefer the term...morally, physically and mentally superior." Al said grinning. "But seriously, tell her soon. Otherwise a repeat of last might happen."

"I didn't mean to hex him."

"But you did." Al pointed out. Scorp sighed.

"She has forgiven me though?"

"Of course. My cousin has equally bad taste in boys as Poppy." Al grinned as Scorp understood what he meant.

"You mean she likes me back?"

But Al had already melted away in the milling crowd of students leaving Scorp standing alone feeling euphorically happy. He could have danced right there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you believe it?"

"Scorp you've said that, like fifty hundred times." Al called from across the dormitory where he was stuffing his trunk with all his belongings. This time if he forgot something there was no coming back.

"I know but I just can't believe we are leaving."

"Yep I got that." Al said from under his bed where he was trying to retrieve a shoe which Poppy had thrown at him in third year. "So you going to kiss Rose today?" Al had asked this question on repeat for the last year.

Scorp blushed and busied himself by picking up some of Al's things. He found a textbook filled with noted from fourth year history of magic class. He grinned as he saw Rose's handwriting telling his own off.

"We're going to stay in touch, right?" Al had stood up his black hair even messier than ever before, a sock that looked suspiciously feminine clutched in his hand.

"Of course, who else am I going to play quidditch with?"

And that was enough reassurance for Al who grinned and proceeded to throw a remembrall at Scorp's head.

Rose was perched on Poppy's bed feeling supremely smug of her packed trunk as Poppy rampaged around the room trying to find all her stuff. There was no next term to recover her possessions this time.

"It's weird to think we're not coming back this time." Rose stated. Poppy grunted from the windowsill where she was trying to detach Cleo from the curtain.

"I mean, what's going to happen next year?"

Poppy straightened up and looked Rose squarely in the eye.

"Rose Weasley. We have been practically inseparable for years, do you really think that the fact you're going off to kill bad wizards and I'm going to look after fluffy creatures can change that?"

"Technically I'm only training to kill dark wizards but..."

Poppy who had managed to collect Cleo and shut her trunk laughing. "Oh shut up. C'mon let's go see the boys before the feast."

And so they left the dormitory together for the last time, the warm sun streaming through the windows pure and beautiful.

With a burst of giggles, sunshine and perfume the girls entered the Slytherin boy's dormitory and both the boys smiled at the familiar sight of Rose and Poppy arm in arm.

"Al are you still not packed?" Rose cried incredulous.

"That's the only thing you can say? We're leaving here forever and the only thing you say is to tell me off for not packing!" Al laughed. Cleo meowed at the sound of Al's laughter. Poppy settled on a nearby bed with Cleo perched on her shoulder.

"I am going to miss this place," Poppy smiled sentimentally.

"Yeah but we had fun, didn't we?" Scorp lay back on Al's bed grinning to himself as memories flicked across his brain.

"Certainly broke the expectations," Said Al pointing at his green and silver tie.

"Oh stop all your moping, the future is going to be brilliant." Rose said confidently taking Cleo off Poppy to cuddle her.

"_This year is going to be brilliant!_" Mimicked the other three and they all burst into laughter.

"We're going to be just fine, coming to the feast Pops?" Al asked.

"Sure thing!" and the two of them left so quickly that Rose and Scorp had no chance to follow them.

"What's this?" Scorp turned to see Rosie holding the textbook he had found. "Is this Al's history of magic textbook?"

"Yep. Look at the notes, you were shouting at me even then."

"I wasn't shouting, I was writing."

"Same thing really." And his heart was thumping so loudly in his chest as he moved towards the window where Rose now stood.

"Well technically..." And she turned around to face him ready to argue her case till the cows came home but no words left her mouth because after two and a half years of waiting and watching and wishing he had kissed her or she had kissed him. Neither of them knew how it happened or what would happen next but that did not matter because it was perfect.

Hogwarts had been as beautiful as their parents had told them it would be but they had not, as the children had all assumed, meant the grounds. It took all of them to reach their very last day to realise that their parents had meant the hoard of memories that would stay with them and stay beautiful until the very end.


	8. Poppy and James part 1

Poppy was walking dejectedly back to her dormitory way later than she was allowed to be. She was exhausted, hungry and fed up. She felt angry at herself for thinking she could even try to-

She jumped as something grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a nearby tapestry. Heart thumping she turned to see who had frightened her expecting detention but instead saw nothing, air. She rolled her eyes guessing that James Potter was hiding behind his cloak. She was not in the mood for his wind ups and they barely got on even at the best of times. She made to move away but he grabbed her again, this time removing the cloak and motioning for her to look at whatever was on the other side of the tapestry.

Peeves was bobbing along grinning evilly to himself. Poppy drew back. Peeves was never kind to night time explorers whatever their reason.

After he was a safe distance away Poppy turned back to James.

"Thanks." She breathed. "How did you know?"

James pointed to a blank piece of parchment and Poppy, being Al's best friend, understood immediately. The marauders map. What she didn't understand was to why James was being so...normal. "Well I'm going to get to bed."

"I'll come with you." Seeing Poppy's confused face, he explained. "I'm going to the kitchens." He grinned and Poppy noticed his dimples, she smiled back. They walked in silence for a few moments not wanting to attract any attention in the sleeping castle.

"What were you doing?" James asked suddenly and Poppy had the urge to tell him the truth even though she hadn't even told Rose, Scorp or Al. James's lack of arrogance had somewhat thrown Poppy, unused to a James that didn't play pranks on her she felt the words tumbling out her mouth.

"I'm trying to teach myself to play quidditch. It's not going to well." She looked down at her muddy, town attire expecting loud, mocking laughter. When he stayed silent she looked up. His normal smirk was replaced by a contemplative look.

"What position?" He asked after a few more moments of quiet.

"Keeper."She didn't elaborate knowing he would tell her she was too small compared to the burly boys who normally played keeper. James looked her critically up and down and Poppy was glad for the darkness.

"You're small but if you're quick and have a reasonably good kick, you could be good."

"You're winding me up, aren't you?" Poppy asked shrewdly.

"No. You don't have to be hench to be keeper."

Poppy's world suddenly opened to opportunities. James Potter, quidditch hero, thought she might be able to play keeper. Until she realised one fatal flaw in her plan to play quidditch.

"I don't even know how to play." She sighed remembering the ball that hit her face as she tried to bewitch it to fly at the hoops.

"Why do you want to play keeper?"

"I want to prove that I can do it, that I'm not completely and utterly useless. Plus I know I can do it."

James glanced at her fierce expression and guessed this was about the Ravenclaw keeper idiot who had publically humiliated her in front of the whole school by refusing to go with her to Hogsmeade. Publically humiliating Poppy was James's role. And it was that thought that made him offer.

"I can teach you." James said simply already regretting his words; she must think he was a prize git. They had stopped outside the Hufflepuff common room.

"You would?"

James shrugged. "Next Monday, straight after lessons finished. Meet me on the quidditch pitch."

And he sauntered off leaving Poppy to work out whether this was a hoax or not. It was only when she was tucked up in her warm bed did she realise James went in the wrong direction if he really was going to the kitchens.

"No don't do that. Weren't you listening?" James Potter yelled at her as the quaffle sailed past her head. "You have to try and follow your instincts."

"Sorry, sorry!" She cringed.

"Don't apologise and actually do it right this time!"

Poppy gritted her teeth and braced herself for the next attack. They had had precisely three practises and Poppy had seen a whole new side to the enigma that was James Potter. Here on the pitch he was neither the big headed pranker nor the flash of friendliness she experienced three weeks. No here he was the trainer, unforgiving yet easily pleased. Encouraging yet horribly annoying. Poppy had had just about enough of his constant shouting.

"DON'T DO THAT!" James bellowed yet again. "Are you incapable of following instructions?" He asked mockingly flying his broomstick over to where she hovered in mid air.

"Right look here Potter. I am trying my hardest and I sick to DEATH of you shouting at me. SO SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Poppy yelled back in his face then gulped. A flash of something shadowed his eyes and Poppy thought she had blown it. And then he smiled.

"So there is a fighter in there somewhere." He flew further away and picked up the quaffle. "Right c'mon. Less of the dramatics and more saving please."

He threw the quaffle and she caught it on the tip of her fingers. She grinned as she saved her first goal pushing down her seething anger. He had given her an easy one for once and she decided this James Potter was worth getting to know.

Eight practises later and they were walking together back towards the castle that jumped out against the summer sunset. Poppy had finally managed to impress James today by a spectacular save.

"I'm getting better though aren't I?" Poppy beamed up at him forgetting all his shouting during practise.

"No need to get complacent." James drawled.

"Coming from Mr Big Head..."

"Oi! That's your captain you're talking to."

Poppy laughed and then stopped. "Are you going to be captain next year?"

"I hope so," James, if he had been surrounded by people, would've said "Of course".

"That'd be weird. If I got on the team then I'll be playing _against_ you."

"You'd better let me win in payback for all this training."

"Yeah that's the only way you could win!" Poppy stuck her tongue out at him. They had reached the Hufflepuff common. "You know, you're actually quite a nice person when you're not being so arrogant."

James laughed as he headed off to Gryffindor tower. "Part of the Gryffindor necessity!" He called back over shoulder. Her laughter followed him all the way to the dormitory.

"What's wrong?"

James had barely shouted at Poppy, in fact he had barely spoken. He flicked his head up and seemed to be surprised to find Poppy so close to him as he packed away.

"Nothing."

"Really? You haven't shouted at me all practise. And I almost hit you."

Silence pooled uncomfortably around them but Poppy had never been one to be deterred by awkwardness.

"James. I count you as a friend so please just tell me what's wrong."

More silence.

"Fine. I can ignore you too."

Nothing.

"James?" Poppy wheedled. She sighed. "Fine, I'm going back up to the castle."

"You know the...dance thing...the ball?"

Poppy turned around as James spoke looking confused. "Yeah..."

"And you don't have anyone to go with?" Her eyes narrowed at his words. His speech sped up. "Do you want to go with me...as in...? We go...together." He finished lamely.

"Are you joking? What is this? Poor Poppy has no one to go with so let's make fun of her? Wow Potter you really know how to charm a girl." And she stormed off leaving a bewildered James wondering what he did wrong.

"Thought you weren't going to turn up."

"Just because you are a git doesn't stop me wanting to play quidditch." Poppy stated firmly.

"I was being serious...Are you sure you don't want to go to the ball with me?" James asked nervously.

"So you can stand me up and leave me with the giant squid so everyone has a good laugh? No thank you Potter."

James grinned and she flew high into the air, way out of his reach. He was going to get this girl to go to the ball with him if it was the last thing he did.


	9. James and Poppy part 2

"C'mon...Just go with me."

"No I won't." Poppy's voice echoed shrilly.

"It wouldn't be so bad."

"Yes it would. You just assume I'm dying to go with you just because everyone else fancies you, you think you're doing _me_ a favour. Well I can tell you something Potter; I'm not that type of girl and I will have a much better night _without you _making me look like an idiot."

"Poppy? What's happened?" Rose had joined her at their library table.

"Your cousin. I thought we were finally friends and now he just keeps asking me to the damn ball."

"So?"

"So he and Fred are probably thinking up a plan to completely and utterly embarrass me."

"Maybe he wants to actually go to the ball with you."

"Don't be stupid Rose."

"Merlin Potter, throw me the quaffle." Poppy was irritated by James today. Not for the usual reasons but because he seemed genuinely upset she was still refusing to go to the ball with him. As if it wasn't all a big joke to him.

James looked down at the ball in his hands and his dimples showed as he smiled wryly. 37th time lucky, he thought to himself. Maybe he should give up. Right, he would ask one last time and then that was it. Over. Finito. No more Poppy Copper.

Oh Merlin that means he would have to go with one of those awful giggly girls that follow him around. She better say yes.

"Poppy, please go to the ball with me." He threw the ball and she caught it nimbly. She was an excellent keeper.

"No." She didn't even bother to give her reason anymore; he had asked so many times he knew them all off by heart. James took a breath. And then shook his head. He was named after THE James Potter who had never given up on his grandma, Lily Evans. He closed his eyes for a moment. Merlin, this better be worth it. Poppy was staring at him as if he were crazy.

"Poppy. Please honestly go with me to the ball because in all seriousness I want to go with you."

Before he had time to gage Poppy's reaction a blur of red flew towards him and hit him squarely on the face. The quidditch pitch seemed to spin.

"Oh my...I'm so so so sorry. I wasn't thinking and it just flew out my hands. OH!" Poppy squealed as James removed his hands from his face. He guessed he was bleeding. "Ok. Let's get you down to the ground and then we can go to the hospital wing. Merlin, maybe I've broken your nose or..."

"Copper. I don't need the hospital wing." They were on the ground now and Poppy was fussing around him.

"You're bleeding. Loads."

"It's just a nose bleed. I've had worse."

"But this was_ my fault_." Poppy wailed. Typical Hufflepuff, thought James.

"Out of interest why did you throw the quaffle at me?" James was tenderly holding a tissue Poppy had thrust in his hand over his nose.

"I didn't mean to." She said reproachfully.

"So will you?"

"Oh you are impossible James Potter." Poppy said scathingly but she hadn't walked off yet and that was a good sign.

"So you do know my first name. I thought you had forgotten it." He joked but Poppy didn't crack a smile.

James tried to smile through the steady flow of blood and Poppy looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm really sorry."

"Well least we know you have a good throw." His nose really was quite painful when he spoke. "Just go with me to the ball and we'll forget about it..."

He looked so hopeful and desperate and beautiful standing in the cool evening sun covered in blood. Poppy took in his light brown hair and huge hazel eyes that hid no cunning plan.

"That's blackmail you know." But the corners of her mouth tilted up slightly.

"But it worked?" It was said as a question not brimming fill with confidence like the normal James Potter style. She nodded once, blushed and ran towards the castle at full pelt. James Potter took a deep breath. This was only the beginning.

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!"

"Thanks Pops." Said Scorp sarcastically and Rose chuckled.

Poppy hurtled towards the Gryffindor table where Scorp and Rose were sitting together. Poppy sat down, grabbed the nearest bowl of food and dragged it towards her. Rose and Scorp, who had already eaten, waited.

"Where's Al?" Poppy asked breathless and still flushed pink.

Rose shrugged as Scorp said "Trying to get Lily to give him back the invisibility cloak." He reached over and stole a potato from Poppy's plate just as the savoury course disappeared. Rose frowned trying to understand.

"But if Lily has the cloak, how is he going..."

"Don't ask," Scorp laughed. "Anyway what's wrong Pops?"

Poppy swallowed. "I said yes."

There was a moments silence before Rose squealed so loudly people stared. "AAHH! I knew you would!"

"Wait, what?" Scorp interjected.

"What am I going to wear?"

"We will have to go shopping. I'll ask Dom, she knows about these things."

"You better help me get ready. Is this a huge mistake?"

"No this is perfect."

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Scorp roared utterly perplexed.

"Swear you won't tell Al?"

"Sure," Scorp's brow furrowed. What was so secret?

"I'm going to the May ball with James." Poppy said all in one breathe.

"As in James...Potter? Al's brother, Rose's cousin?" Poppy nodded waiting anxiously for his verdict. "Cool." He said gruffly.

"It's going to be brilliant." Sighed Rose happily twirling her hair round her finger.

"Wait who are you going with?" Scorp turned on Rose. He sounded angry.

"Sean Thomas. He asked me last week."

"Oh." Scorp turned grumpily to Poppy's bowl of custard tart.

"Who are you going with, Scorp?" Poppy asked gently. Scorp flushed and looked up quickly.

"I dunno. Might ask Bell."

"Cassandra?" Scorp nodded and went back to Poppy's tart. The girls shared a look. What was eating Scorp?

"Do you mind not eating all my pudding?"

She looked beautiful. Not that this surprised him. No, more like reminded him that she was hundred times more brilliant than the air heads he wastes his time on. She smiled nervously as she fought through crowds to reach him. He took a deep breath. Don't go ruining it, he told himself.

"Hi."

"You look...amazing." James inwardly groaned. Why didn't he just say hello like a sane person would? "Hello." No, not after you've told her she looks nice. Now she's going think something's mentally wrong with you. But a smile lit up her face.

"Thank you. And you suit a tux rather well." She laughed as she said it and suddenly his nerves left him. Everything would be fine.


End file.
